


Life is Perfect

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Pictures, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Caulfield must now make a choice.  Sacrifice one to save many or sacrifice many to save one?</p>
<p>But what if there was a third option...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Perfect

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

Pictures courtesy of videogame-fantasies.

Check out more of his stuff on his Tumblr page!

http://videogame-fantasies.tumblr.com/

** Life is Perfect **

Lightning cracked and boomed overhead.

Wind blew with the force to rip a building apart.

And rip apart they did as a massive EF6 tornado marched steadily towards the small coastal town of Arcadia Bay.

Max Caulfield stood atop a cliff near the lighthouse overlooking the town. She watched in horror as the town, her childhood, was steadily ripped to shreds and sucked into the vortex. But what was even more horrifying to her was the knowledge that this was all her fault.

Standing next to Max was her childhood friend Chloe Price. With blue hair and punk outfits, Chloe was in every way the exact opposite of the shy and quiet Max who dreamed to be a famous photographer. But now she wanted nothing more than to be with Chloe. This past week was a living nightmare for them both. But these hardships only brought them together in ways neither of them thought possible. Much more than their old friendship was rekindled when they met again for the first time in five years earlier this week. A romance was blooming, a childhood friendship re-forged into a passion for each other. But sadly it looked like this love was destined to remain unexplored. 

Max and Chloe met again on Monday, October 7th. The day Chloe died. With her own eyes Max saw Chloe get shot and killed by Nathan Prescott, the local spoiled rich kid who was desperately in need of psychological help. At that moment Max reached out her hand in desperation and discovered her ability to rewind time. Using this new gift, Max’s first act was to prevent Chloe’s death. What followed next was a gripping mystery and agonizing journey as Max and Chloe tried to solve the disappearance of Chloe’s friend Rachel Amber and eventually bring her killers to justice. Nathan was behind her death along with Mark Jefferson, the photography teacher at Arcadia Bay’s prestigious Blackwell Academy. Jefferson had a very perverse definition of “art” that involved drugging and kidnapping women and posing them for his twisted photo albums. An overdose administered by Nathan ended Rachel’s life and Max nearly suffered the same fate if not for her powers. 

Max’s powers saved both her life and Chloe’s multiple times. But it did not come without cost. The entire time Max had been haunted by terrifying visions of a tornado destroying the town. Now the storm had become reality and Max realized it was her mucking about with time that caused it. Chloe was at her side like she wanted but Max realized the cost would include possibly everyone in Arcadia Bay. Max despaired that there would be no saving the town. But Chloe had a solution.

Shortly before Chloe’s original death, Max took a picture of a mysterious blue butterfly sitting on a bucket. You could faintly see Max’s reflection in the shine on the new bucket. Chloe produces this photo and returns it to Max, saying she can use it to set things right. 

Max’s powers evolved several times during the course of her adventures. When her friend Kate Marsh attempted suicide by jumping off a roof, Max’s desperation to reach her and stop her became so great that she outright froze time, giving her the opportunity to reach the roof before Kate jumped and save her. Then later when Max was thinking of the death of Chloe’s father William and all the pain it caused Chloe, her desire to help Chloe revealed a new power. She could use any photo of herself to travel back to the moment it was taken, allowing her to travel to the distant past and change whatever she wanted in the surrounding area. 

That was what Chloe was proposing. If her rescue was what caused this storm…than her death could undo it. She was telling Max to go back to the moment this photo was taken and just let Chloe’s death happen. 

**Max:** “Fuck that! You are my number one priority now!”

Max refused. She didn’t want to do it. She did not go through all that just to let Chloe die in the end.

…But Chloe made a convincing argument. 

So many people in town deserved to live. Chloe insisted that they all deserved it more than her. Especially her mother Joyce after putting up with her rebellious bullshit the past five years. Even her step-father David, whom she addresses as “step-father” for the first time, deserves her alive. Chloe was willing to sacrifice herself to save so many other people. It was the ultimate selfless act. And it was up to Max to decide if she would let Chloe commit this noble sacrifice or let the town be destroyed to save her.

Max’s heart felt like it was being torn to pieces. On one hand she had her childhood hometown and all the people within it. All the places she knew growing up, all the friends she made as a child and since her return. All of them faced the prospect of death now. And on the other hand was Chloe. Max’s childhood friend. The one person she cared about most in the whole world. The one person she loved most in the whole world…

But the look in Chloe’s eyes pleaded for Max to do the right thing. To sacrifice one life…to save so many others. 

**Max:** “Chloe…I don’t… _want_ to do this!”

**Chloe:** “I know!”

Chloe hugged her friend, both happy and terrified at her decision. But as she pulled away, something happened that surprised them both. Max kissed her. She cupped her hands on Chloe’s cheeks and pressed her lips against hers. 

This moment seemed to go on forever. For the first time in years Chloe felt a love she thought she’d never experience again. And Max…Max felt a mixture of love and rage. Love for her Chloe…and rage at the universe for putting her in this position. Why give her these powers to save Chloe if only to let her die again? Why must she be put through so much pain? 

When the kiss ended Chloe told Max to get going…

**Chloe:** “And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me…”

**Max, softly:** “Never.”

Max turned away and stared at the butterfly photo. This damn thing started it all. If she hadn’t followed that butterfly to take this picture, she wouldn’t have been in the perfect hiding place to see the fight between Nathan and Chloe. If she were out in the open, maybe she could have prevented it another way? Maybe she wouldn’t have needed to use her powers in the first place? Then this storm wouldn’t have happened at all.

She tried to focus on the photo to use her power. But her concentration kept slipping. She was filled with too much rage to focus properly.

**Max, thinking:** “Why?! Why is this happening?!”

Tears poured down Max’s cheek. With all the rain splashing against her face you honestly couldn’t tell but the tears were there. She glared at the photo with such rage she felt like she was going to burn holes through them. 

**Max, thinking:** “I have the power to do so much! My powers have helped me again and again when I needed them! They helped me save Kate! They helped me save William! They helped me save Chloe again and again! Why can’t I use them now to…”

Slowly her thoughts drifted away and something else replaced them. Something Chloe once said to her. 

_”You are Max-fucking-Caulfield! Time goddess!”_

Those words echoed through her mind. Especially those last two. 

_Time goddess…time goddess…_

In a way, Chloe was right. She _was_ a time goddess. What else could you call a person with powers like this? And if she really was a goddess then maybe she could…

Slowly she lowered the butterfly photo. Chloe saw this and wondered if the photo jump had worked. Has the “real” Max jumped back in time to change things? What would happen to her now? But then Max stepped forward, closer to the cliff.

**Chloe:** “Max?”

Max ignored her. Her eyes were fixed on that blasted tornado. She looked at it with a rage and determination like she had never felt before, not even when she was trapped in Jefferson’s “Dark Room” and posed for one of his sick albums. She reached out her hand like she was going to rewind time and concentrated.

Her powers always evolved whenever she needed them most. She needed to freeze time to save Kate. She needed to unlock her photo jump ability to help Chloe. And now she needed her powers to evolve once again. Not just to save Chloe once and for all but to save Arcadia Bay as well.

There was a strange shift in the wind. Wind and water seemed to kick up and form a new vortex, this time around Max.

**Chloe:** “Max!”

Chloe saw what was happening and was terrified. What was Max _doing?!_ It terrified her. Terrified her that Max had decided to sacrifice the town after all. And terrified her that her precious Max was about to get hurt. She dashed towards her, intent on stopping her somehow. Max’s right hand was outstretched towards the tornado with her left hanging at her side. Chloe reached to grab her left hand. 

**Chloe:** “MAAAAAAAAAX!!!”

She reached out and clasped her wrist…and everything froze.

Max and Chloe’s bodies were both frozen like statues. Both were fully aware of what was happening around them but neither could move an inch. The storm…the rain…the lightning…all froze in place with an odd shimmering light around them. Only Chloe’s eyes could move. They darted around in a panic, looking for any sign to help her understand what was happening. In the end they could only focus on Max.

Max felt Chloe grabbed her wrist but was so focused on the storm she didn’t fully comprehend it. All her energy was focused on her power…and the storm. 

**Max, thinking:** “I am Max-Fucking-Caulfield! TIME GODDESS! I was given a power! And with this power I DEMAND that both Chloe and Arcadia Bay BE SAFE!!!”

With this mental declaration, the storm seemed to resume. But in reverse. Lightning retreated back into the sky. Rain plastered _off_ of Max’s face. Winds blew past her as though sucked back into the vortex. Steadily a familiar pain throbbed in Max’s head. It always came whenever she overused her power. She felt a drop of blood run down her nose as well. Doing this was risky. She never knew what permanent damage her power would cause. But she had to do this. She had to…

The pain did not diminish her determination. Max stood there with the utmost confidence that what was about to happen was for the greater good. But Chloe, still frozen while grasping Max’s wrist, was utterly terrified. 

**Chloe, thinking:** “What’s happening?!”

That was the last thing Chloe thought as a strange drowsiness overcame her. Though still standing, it felt like she was drifting off to sleep. The same drowsiness was overcoming Max. But she embraced it. She felt such drowsiness before whenever she concluded a photo jump. Things were about to change. And she was confident it would be for the better. 

Just before her consciousness slipped away entirely, she heard her own voice echoing in her mind one last time. 

_…I am Max-Fucking-Caulfield…_

**Max:** “Ah!”

Suddenly Max bolted upright. She felt the drowsiness end and things came back into focus. She was lying down and immediately sat up to try and get her bearings.

What happened? Where was she? Where was Chloe?!

Max looked around. She was…in her dorm room.

A soft golden light shone in through her windows. She jumped up and looked outside. It was sunset alright. And there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The storm was nowhere to be seen. But what day was it? Max could have somehow jumped back to a day before the storm. Her laptop was sitting open on her desk like usual so she quickly checked it for the date. Max breathed a humongous sigh of relief. It was 6PM…Friday, October 11th. The day of the storm. The day Max used her power to get rid of the storm for good.

It worked! It really worked! The storm was gone! The town was saved!

But…

But what about Chloe?!

Max realized it was too soon to be celebrating. Where was Chloe? Was she safe?! Doing away with that storm meant nothing if Chloe wasn’t around to enjoy it too!! She quickly found and checked her phone. She pulled up her text messages and scanned them. There were of course several from Chloe. The last from her said, “I’ll be over soon. ;)” And the time stamp was…five minutes ago. 

Max nearly passed out. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. She sat on the floor, leaning against her bed, with tears pouring down her face. 

She did it. Somehow…she did it! 

She wasn’t sure how she did it exactly. She wasn’t even sure _what_ she did. But Max pushed herself and her power to a new level where she seemingly rewrote time completely. Chloe was alive and the storm was gone. Everything was shaping up to be exactly as she dreamed it would be…

Max didn’t know how long she sat there crying. Felt like ages. But when she finally calmed down she realized this was no time for tears. Chloe was on her way! She didn’t know what Chloe was like in this new timeline. She had no idea if this new Chloe would return her affections. But the moment Chloe walks through her dorm door she was going to grab her and kiss her like she had never kissed anyone before! Not only that but she would…

**Max:** “What the?”

Max finally started to take in more of her surroundings. One of the first things she noticed was her clothes. Or rather her lack thereof. She was in her underwear. But not any underwear in her usual wardrobe! What she was wearing was a sexy black lace bra and panties. Upon closer examination of herself in the mirror Max could swear they were slightly see-through. Her face burned red as she looked at herself. What was she doing wearing something like this?!

She quickly checked her phone again to see the full string of text messages with Chloe. The most recent ones were all flirtatious in nature. Max’s face felt hotter and hotter as she read more of them. The things she typed…were honestly from _her??_

**Max Text:** “I bought something special for you.  <3”

**Chloe Text:** “You’re lucky I lifted my emoji embargo. :P”

**Chloe Text:** “What is it?”

**Max Text:** “Why don’t you come over so you can ‘unwrap’ it yourself?”

**Chloe Text:** “I’ll be over soon. ;)”

She couldn’t believe it. Were she and Chloe…already in a relationship in this timeline? How?? 

Max turned her gaze to the one place that could possibly have the answers: Her journal.

She remembered when she visited that awful alternate timeline where Chloe was paralyzed. Her journal was sparse of entries but it did help her gain a little insight into the person she had become in that world. She hoped in this timeline she was more diligent about maintaining her journal. Maybe she could find out what happened…

Max sat on her bed and quickly flipped through the pages, starting with when she arrived at Blackwell to now. The early entries were much like she remembered. Being excited about being accepted at Blackwell, getting settled in, being nervous about getting in touch with Chloe again…

But then things began to change. By chance Max met Chloe again on the Blackwell campus. She had still been expelled in this timeline but she was there to visit her friend…Rachel Amber?!

Rachel was alive???

Rachel disappeared and was killed by Nathan and Jefferson long before Max came to town. But it appears it didn’t happen here? Max got the chance to meet her! And from the looks of it, they became fast friends. She hung out with Rachel and Chloe often, sometimes getting into trouble but always laughing about it afterwards. This “Alt Max” wrote some rave reviews about Rachel. It seems she was as wonderful as Chloe always described her? Indeed, Rachel and Chloe both did their best to support and encourage Max with her photography career. Max smiled when she found several pictures she had taken with her, Chloe and Rachel. All three of them looked so happy together. Max was beginning to feel jealous of her alternate self, to have such great friends. And as later journal entries indicated, Alt Max would need this support.

Just like in the original timeline, Nathan attempted to drug Kate to take her back to the Dark Room. But something went wrong this time. Max’s journal didn’t give details but Nathan was somehow caught. Kate raised a fuss and Nathan flipped out. He tried to attack Kate to quiet her but she was rescued by…David Madsen??

David, still suspicious as ever, had snuck into the party to keep an eye on things. He saw Kate being attacked and rescued her. The police were called in and Nathan was arrested. With all his family’s influence he probably would have been able to beat the charges but as the police were escorting him out of the party, Nathan apparently flipped out again. He attacked the police officers and stole one of their guns. He tried to shoot one of them but David jumped to the rescue again and subdued him before he could shoot anyone. A charge like this even Sean Prescott could not undo. During interrogation Nathan gave up details about Jefferson and the Dark Room in order to cut himself a better deal. Nathan now sits in a prison psych ward and Jefferson is facing trial for several counts of kidnapping, among other charges. 

This pleased Max greatly to know those two were getting what they deserved. But the ordeal had hurt Alt Max. She looked up to Jefferson. She agreed that Jefferson deserved to be in prison but it was still hard to watch one of your heroes fall from grace. 

Chloe and Rachel both did their best to console Alt Max but Chloe was there most of all. This whole affair helped bring them together…and eventually fall in love.

Max’s heart raced as she read the subsequent entries. About how Alt Max started to realize that her feelings for Chloe were steadily growing into something more than friendship. About how beautiful Chloe was with her blue hair and tattoos. About how good she smelled and how wonderful her soft skin felt when pressed against hers…

They made love.

Two weeks ago Max was visiting Chloe’s house. Joyce and David had gone out for the evening. David had become a hero since taking down Nathan and it helped mellow him out. David had become a nicer man and he and Joyce were even closer. They went out for a nice dinner together…leaving Max and Chloe alone. 

It started out as just two friends hanging out. But then one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were in bed together. Alt Max described it as the best night of her life. Max gripped her journal tightly, wishing with all her heart and soul that she could recall these memories. But steadily Max grinned. 

**Max, thinking:** “Chloe is on her way over here. If I don’t have the old memories…maybe I can make new ones?”

Alt Max had already set the stage for everything. Chloe was on her way and Max was wearing some sexy lingerie to entice her into bed. Max became very nervous as she tried to plan this out. What should she say when Chloe came in? What should she do? Max never knew what to say if a boy she liked asked her out! What would she say to a girl? Especially when that girl is Chloe? Especially if they’ve already made love?

This made Max think of something else. Chloe would undoubtedly mention the first time they had sex, among other things. Max’s journal provided highlights of the past few months but was scarce on plenty of details. Chloe would grow suspicious that had forgotten a lot of things. Should she tell her the truth? The freak snowfall helped Max convince the original Chloe about her time powers but now? Max realized she wasn’t even sure if she still had her powers! And frankly, after everything that happened she was too scared to check. 

Before Max could make a decision, there was a soft knock on the door. She froze. Chloe was here! Max was sitting in sexy underwear, waiting for her lover to arrive, and now she was here! Max gulped nervously. You’d think that after everything she endured this past week that she wouldn’t be scared of anything. But Chloe…waiting on the other side of that door…made her feel…

Heart racing, Max slowly stood up and approached the door. She was about to open it when a thought occurred to her. It was most likely Chloe on the other side…but what if it wasn’t? Better check.

**Max:** “Who is it?”

There was a long pause. Max almost asked again when a wonderfully familiar voice drifted through the door. 

**Chloe:** “It’s Chloe…”

Max felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears of joy. Chloe was really here! Her tone sounded a bit odd though. Her voice was soft as though she were scared or nervous. What did Chloe have to be scared of? 

Slowly Max opened the door. Light from the hall poured in, silhouetting the beautiful, slender figure of Chloe Price. She was dressed in her usual punk style, complete with leather jacket and beanie, and clutching her phone in her hands. 

There was a long silence between them. Max trembled as she thought about what to do. She wanted to hug Chloe again. She wanted to grab her and then…what? Kiss her? Grope her butt? Let Chloe’s hands slide down her body? As though on auto-pilot, Max leaned against the door frame and tried to strike a sexy pose. She felt like she was bumbling it but she didn’t care. She was so happy to see Chloe that nothing else mattered. 

**Max:** “You going to come in, Chloe? I’ve got your gift right…Chloe?”

Chloe’s head had been hanging a bit ever since Max opened the door, her eyes focused more on her phone than anything. Max finally noticed this. She also noticed that her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. Slowly Chloe looked up at Max. She completely ignored what Max was wearing and looked right into her eyes. Her breathing became shaky as fresh tears began streaming down her face. Max, concerned about what happened to Chloe since that last happy text message she got, reached out to comfort Chloe, maybe wipe away those tears. But before she could touch her, Chloe spread her arms wide and hugged her.

**Chloe, tearfully:** “Max!”

They both stumbled into the room. Chloe held Max tightly, her sobbing in her ears and the tears dripping onto her neck and shoulder. Max was baffled at what was going on but slowly slid her arms around her. She held her close and let Chloe cry. As she held her, Max took a few deep breaths. Alt Max was right. Chloe _does_ smell wonderful. She breathed in the delightful scent of her love until Chloe had cried herself out. 

Eventually Chloe’s sobs subsided and she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Max. Her eyes were still red and wet but Max quickly realized that these were tears of joy. Not sadness. 

**Chloe, tearfully:** “Max…you did it! You really did it!”

Now Max was even more confused. Did what? 

Chloe answered before she could even ask the question. She let go of Max and held out her phone so she could see the contents. It was showing a series of recent text messages, all from Rachel. 

**Chloe:** “She’s alive! I don’t know how you did it but Rachel is alive! You brought her back, Max! You brought her back!”

Chloe started laughing and crying again as she went back to staring at her phone. Now Max was more confused than ever. From what she could tell from reading her journal, Rachel never faced any sort of danger in this timeline. Unless something happened that she didn’t record in her journal (which she found unlikely consider how close her alt self was to Rachel in this timeline) there was no reason for her or this new Chloe to think Rachel was harmed at all. Unless…

Then it dawned on her. Chloe said “you brought her back”. As in brought her back from the dead. The only reason Chloe would say something like that was if…

**Max:** “Chloe…do you… _remember_ everything???”

It took a few moments for Chloe’s tears to die down again. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. When she was done she smiled at Max and nodded. 

**Chloe:** “I remember, Max. I remember Rachel being missing for months. I remember finding her body in the junkyard. I remember everything…everything…”

Max was stunned. For the first time, someone other than herself remembered how things originally were prior to a rewind! But…how???

She tried to think back. What could have caused this? Max clearly rewrote a lot of things with her power. Did she maybe rewrite things so that Chloe would still remember everything in this timeline? Then another possibility dawned on her. She looked at her left wrist where Chloe had grabbed her just before her rewrite kicked in. That was the first time Max could recall anyone touching her when she did a rewind. Was that it? Did she somehow bring Chloe with her because they were touching?

Chloe’s sniffing as she calmed herself down brought Max back to reality. She beamed at her dear friend, overjoyed to see her so happy. And even happier that she was not alone in her predicament, being the only one to remember that nightmarish timeline. Chloe remembered everything they did together. There was no need for her to explain anything. They could talk about what happened…and be able to move on. 

**Max:** “Chloe…”

She gently placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe looked up and smiled back at her. 

**Max:** “This is a dream come true, Chloe. For both of us. I can’t wait to meet Rachel and finally get to know her!”

The smile disappeared slightly from Chloe’s face and she gently shook her head. 

**Chloe:** “You won’t be doing that anytime soon…”

Max gave her a quizzical look. 

**Max:** “Why? Did something happen?”

Slowly Chloe held out her phone for Max again.

**Chloe:** “…Rachel left Arcadia Bay.”

Max looked at the text messages on display. They were all from Rachel but they all indicated that she was in Los Angeles. With Frank.

Apparently Rachel followed through with her plans to leave Arcadia Bay. She and Frank left together and it looks like they are sticking together. Sticking together and doing well. Rachel was pursuing her dream of being a model and landed a nice job with a modeling agency. Frank quit being a drug dealer and got a legitimate job. From the handful of text messages Max skimmed through, they were both very happy.

Max was happy for them but also disappointed and saddened. She was looking forward to finally getting to know Rachel. She was also sad that they left Chloe behind. She knew how much Chloe wanted to go with her. Max asked if they offered to take them with her at all, briefly forgetting that Chloe might not remember this. But Chloe shook her head and smiled.

**Chloe:** “Some of my text messages talked about this. Rachel said she did want to take me with them. But she said she could not live with herself…if she tore the two of us apart…”

In all the excitement, Max completely forgot that they were supposed to be an item in this reality. Her mind snapped back to the present…and the fact that she was still standing there in naughty lingerie. She blushed and covered herself out of embarrassment, looking away from Chloe. Chloe smiled and put her phone away. She removed Max’s arms covering her chest and groin and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. Slowly Max turned her head to look Chloe in the eye. Chloe was smiling like she had never seen her smile before. Chloe’s gaze shifted down as she took in Max’s sexy new look. She chuckled.

**Chloe:** “So this is the gift you bought me, huh? Looks like I won’t have to do much unwrapping.”

Max was sure her face was as red as an apple from embarrassment. Seems Chloe had read much more than just the texts from Rachel. Steadily she rotated Max and gave her a gentle push, making her land on the sofa. She brazenly climbed on top of Max until she was looking directly down at her. 

**Chloe:** “…Have we done it yet already?”

Max found it embarrassing to no end to have to answer this question. She nodded slightly and explained how her journal mentioned they did it. This made Chloe beam…but then frown a little bit. 

**Chloe:** “Fucking unbelievable that we can’t remember our first time.”

Max grinned and nodded. Chloe’s smile turned lecherous. She leaned down until she was close enough to whisper in Max’s ear. Her hot breath sent an unbelievable tingle down her spine…

**Chloe, whispering:** “…Let’s make some new memories. You up for it?” 

Max could only gasp and moan softly as she felt Chloe’s knee press between her legs. Her body shivered from an electrifying chill. This was happening! This was really happening!

Chloe reared up and removed her jacket and beanie. She pulled her shirt over her head and grinned at Max who stared up at the black and orange bra she was wearing, just like the one she wore at the pool. Slowly Chloe reached behind her and undid the clasp. Her bra slid off and she tossed it aside. Max could only gaze in excitement at Chloe’s breasts. She never felt any arousal before from pictures of naked women but seeing Chloe’s bare breasts made her hornier than she had ever felt in her life! 

As if they had a mind of their own, Max’s trembling hands slowly reached up to grab them. Chloe laughed out loud and helped her. She grabbed her hands and pressed them against her breasts. Chloe moaned loudly as Max felt her up. 

Her tits felt so warm…and so soft…

Max was lost in a dream. One she hoped never to wake from. And the dream got better as Chloe leaned down, Max’s hands still squeezing her breasts. She slipped her hands behind Max’s back and unhooked her bra. She tossed it aside and bent down even lower, attempting to lie on top of Max. Max slid her hands around Chloe’s sides and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe pressed her chest to Max’s, rubbing their breasts together. Max’s heart raced and felt ready to explode in her chest. Chloe’s body was pressing against hers! And her face…her beautiful face…was right in front of hers…

And those lips…

They kissed. 

Just like on the cliff, time seemed to stop as their lips pressed together. Max tightened her grip around Chloe, not wanting to let go out of fear that she’d wake from this dream. But Chloe gently touched her face and pulled away, beaming at her love.

It was time. 

Chloe stood up and slowly removed her boots and pants. She slipped off her panties while Max watched in awe. It was Chloe’s…pussy. She wasn’t shaven down there and Max laughed out loud when she saw it was the same color as her head. Leave it to Chloe to even die herself blue down there! Chloe smiled at her laughter. She knew Max would get a kick out of this. But then she frowned and shook her head, tsking at Max before pointing at the panties she was still wearing. 

**Chloe:** “No way I’m gonna let my Max go tonight without sticking my tongue inside her. Take them off…”

Max’s face burned. She took hold of her panties and started to slide them down but didn’t get far before stopping. This was so embarrassing! She really wanted to do this but the thought of exposing herself completely to Chloe was still a bit too much. Chloe watched her struggle for a while before rolling her eyes.

**Chloe:** “Here. Let me.”

She knelt on the floor next to the sofa and very swiftly removed the panties. She tossed them away and turned back to see Max with her legs tightly shut. Chloe grinned. She grabbed Max’s knees and gently spread her legs apart. Max felt like she was going to die from embarrassment as Chloe’s eyes widened while gazing upon her pussy for the first time. 

Max looked away but kept stealing glances at Chloe. 

**Max:** “Have you…ever done this before?”

Max was still a virgin. She knew Chloe had been with her fair share of boys but didn’t know if she had been with any women before. The answer turned out to be no. But Chloe chuckled and tried to put her at ease, saying she had seen plenty of lesbian porn videos on the internet.

**Chloe:** “I think I have a pretty good idea what to do.”

She grinned deviously as she moved her head in closer. Max could only tremble and let Chloe take charge. Chloe got in close enough that she could see Max’s insides quivering. Close enough that she could breathe in her scent and see some cum already starting to leak out. She licked her lips, wondering what Max tasted like, and gave her a quick lick.

**Max:** “Wha-Ha!”

Max cried out at her touch. Chloe’s tongue felt like it sent a thousand watt volt through her body! Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. Max calmed down and her face continued to burn from embarrassment.

**Chloe:** “Don’t worry, Max. I’ll take it slow.”

She took two fingers and rubbed them against Max’s pussy. Max moaned loudly but did not cry out. Chloe moved her fingers up and down Max’s pussy, touching her clit and teasing it a little bit. It didn’t take long for her fingers to be soaked. She held up her fingers for a moment to look at them before sticking them in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as she savored Max’s taste. 

She was…delicious.

Forgetting all about her promise to take things slow, Chloe dove right in. She buried her face between Max’s legs and stuck her tongue inside her.

**Max:** “EEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!”

Max squirmed where she sat, her mind and body barely able to cope with the overwhelming ecstasy of her first cunninglus experience. Max nibbled on her finger to try and keep herself under control.

Meanwhile, with her face still buried in Max’s pussy, Chloe climbed up so she was lying on the couch. She lay on her stomach and wrapped her arms around Max’s legs, holding her close as she licked, sucked and stuck her tongue inside Max’s pussy. She swirled her tongue around inside, determine to taste every inch of her she could. Max watched her, still biting on her finger in a desperate attempt not to scream with joy. 

This was unquestionably the happiest day of her life! Arcadia Bay was safe! Chloe was safe! And best of all, they were having sex! She was having sex with the love of her life! And she was about to cum!

**Max:** “Chloe! I’m cumming! I’m gonna cum! I’M CUMMING!!”

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she climaxed, covering Chloe’s face her with cum. Unable to control herself, Max’s body spasmed so bad that she rolled off the couch. 

**Chloe:** “Whoa!” 

Chloe still had her arms wrapped around and her head in between Max’s legs. When Max spasmed she inadvertently squeezed Chloe’s head between her legs when she rolled over, flipping Chloe over and making her land on her back on the floor. Max landed on her stomach and briefly knocked the wind out of her. 

Max scrambled to right herself. She sat up and looked at Chloe who was still lying on her back, her head tilted back and looking wide-eyed at Max.

**Max:** “Chloe! You okay?!”

Chloe was silent for a long time. Then she smiled and burst out laughing. Max soon joined her. Once the initial shock wore off, what just happened was pretty damn funny! 

Max was the first to stop laughing. She smiled at Chloe while waiting for her to stop to. When she did, Max voiced an idea. 

**Max:** “I admit…I’ve watched some lesbian porn too. And there’s one thing I’ve always wanted to try…”

She leaned back and spread her legs a little more and motioned for Chloe to come closer.

**Max:** “Turn yourself around and come closer. Press your pussy…against mine.”

A huge smile appeared on Chloe’s face. She knew what Max wanted. She spun around like a top and scooted closer. They fumbled a little as they tried to figure out where their legs were supposed to go, something they both again laughed at, until they finally got into the proper position. Both women were incredibly wet as their pussies touched. Even Chloe trembled with excitement as their juices mixed together. She also wanted to try some tribbing but it took a few moments for Chloe to work up the courage to start moving. To her surprise, Max went first. She moved her pelvis and rubbed her pussy against Chloe’s. 

**Chloe:** “Oh fuck!”

This time it was Chloe’s turn to cry out! Max giggled and Chloe moved her pelvis too. Soon Max’s giggling turned to lustful panting and erotic moaning. Chloe did the same. Both were sitting upright at first, using their arms to hold themselves up, but the pleasure became too much and they both fell to their backs. 

**Max:** “Chloe! Oh Chloe!” 

Max moved her hips and pelvis even faster, determined to make them both as aroused as possible. And it was working. Chloe was getting wetter and wetter by the second!

**Chloe:** “I’m here, Max! I’m here!”

Chloe did her best to keep up with Max but to her surprise Max rubbed against her with an incredible speed and intensity. Was this really her first time tribbing?

**Max:** “Chloe! Chloe, I love you! Please don’t ever leave me!”

**Chloe:** “I won’t, Max! I won’t leave you! I love you too! I’ll always love you! Now FUCK ME HARDER!!!” 

They both went as fast as they could, determined to fuck each other with as much love and passion as they could muster. They didn’t know how long they were at it but their climax was coming closer and closer. 

**Max:** “I’m cumming, Chloe! I’m going to cum!”

**Chloe:** “Not yet! Let’s cum together! Together!”

Chloe reached down and grabbed one of Max’s hands. Max reached down with the other one and did the same to Chloe. Hand in hand in hand, the two friends and lovers held each other close as they achieved orgasm.

**Max & Chloe:** “I’M CUMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!”

The two women released each other and collapsed from exhaustion. Both had big smiles on their faces and rested with their eyes closed as they savored this moment. Eventually Max opened her eyes and sat up. Chloe was already sitting up and beaming at her. Neither of them said anything and simply enjoyed the other’s company. Eventually Chloe’s expression became a bit more somber and she spoke. 

**Chloe:** “…I’m never leaving you, Max. No matter what happens, I will always be with you.”

Max felt a tear well up in her eye.

**Max:** “…Forever…?”

Chloe smiled and nodded.

**Chloe:** “…Forever.” 

Max sniffed to hold back her tears and could only smile at her love. Chloe smiled back. After another long silence, Chloe decided to take the initiative.

**Chloe:** “Now then!”

She quickly looked around and spotted Max’s computer on the desk. Chloe turned back and jerked her head towards it.

**Chloe:** “I’m gonna look up some porn to see what else we can do. I hope you didn’t expect to get any sleep tonight, Caulfield! Cause I’m gonna hella fuck your brains out!”

Chloe jumped up and ran to the laptop. Max watched her beautiful ass shake as she ran and laughed as Chloe furiously typed away on the computer. 

Max was happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life. But a thought nagged at her. She went to great lengths to save Chloe’s life. And she would do it all over again if she could. But…could she? Max still wondered if she retained her powers after all this. If Chloe was in trouble again…could she use her power to save her? Even if it risked another storm happening?

Max held up her right hand. She did not say a word and kept watching Chloe, specifically her shapely butt, as she worked on the computer. Max figured this was as good a time as any. She needed to know once and for all if she still had her time powers. She had to know if that nightmare was truly over…

Max took a deep breath and stuck her arm out all the way, just as she did to activate her powers in the past. She stuck out her arm and concentrated, waiting for everything to go blurry and for time to rewind. Rewind…

But nothing happened. Chloe kept working on the computer, oblivious to what Max was doing, and she did it all in forward time. Nothing went blurry. Nothing shone. She didn’t hear backwards noises or conversations. Time kept flowing forward like it was supposed to. And as it always would.

Max let her arm drop. Her powers were gone. She didn’t feel pain or anything so it wasn’t like that time on the roof with Kate when her powers just failed. She felt none of the signs that she had powers at all. They were well and truly gone.

This knowledge made Max smile. There would be no more safety nets for the two of them should anything happen in the future. But this did not frighten Max. In her heart she knew that Chloe was no longer in any danger. The disaster had been averted and whatever force that was out to get Chloe seemed to be at peace. At long last the two of them could be together…forever…

**Chloe:** “Oh yeah!”

Chloe laughed as she found something interesting. Max could not see what. She peeked over her shoulder and grinned lecherously at Max.

**Chloe:** “Here’s something we can try! You got an electric toothbrush lying around somewhere?”

Max could only laugh, prompting Chloe to laugh too. Max got up and joined Chloe at the computer, groping her butt as she stood next to her and the two of them began planning their evening…

**_THE END_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life is Erotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4)




End file.
